In the existing fixed barbecue grills, the hot plate or grate, on which the meat, other ingredients or spits are placed, remain always static, meaning they do not move in any direction.
This immobility brings the downside of the burning of the meat and the ingredients, even with all possible care of the user.
Another downside that results from this immobility is the difficulty of adding the charcoal, spreading the charcoal in order to increase its incandescence and cleaning the grill. Also, in the case of gas barbecue grills, there is the same difficulty in dealing with the burners, be it for regulating them, fixing them or cleaning them.
In view of all these downsides and with the objective of solving them, a device was developed for barbecue grills, which is the object of the present patent. This device consists of an elevator that enables to move the hot plate or the grate upwards and downwards. This elevator consists of metal gutters, plates, axles, pulleys, rollers, tensioners, springs, pivots, clogs and flexible cables, which are all set in motion by a crank.
Therefore, this device enables moving and stationing the hot plate or grate on several heights and distances from the burning charcoal.